


Huddle of Joy

by ImmortalsForever



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Adorable, Baby, Child, Crying, Cute, F/M, Ship, Shipping, but the end is sweet, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalsForever/pseuds/ImmortalsForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A is about to give birth. They're really anxious about it, but Person B squeezes their hand comfortingly and assures them that everything will be okay. Soon enough, they're both gushing and crying over the baby.</p><p>By the way if you are worried about seeing and me describing the baby being born. Don't worry because I haven't put anything gruesome. </p><p>uwu~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huddle of Joy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic of the vanoss gaming crew and H20Vanoss. Go easy on me. This was based on otppromps one of their ideas. By the way Delirous is a female in this fanfic. Delirious’s female name shall be: Joan. Anyway hope you enjoy tell me what it was like and I'll see ya.

Evan and Joan had been dating for quite some time now. And every day Joan loved it, the hugs the other would give her, the way the males lips felt on hers, it drove her mad. Thinking about it constantly and then her lover having to leave her in the end. It was annoying.

The first time that Evan came up to stay over Joan’s was rather surprising at first but rather nice, since it took way to long to drive Evan had taken a plane there instead. Since he’d gotten the money from being on YouTube he had enough anyways.

Joan was also a YouTuber, they’d play on YouTube with each other along with MiniLadd and their other friends as well. It wasn’t a surprise to Mini and the others when the two had told them that they were ‘dating’. They pretty much know that Evan and Joan would date by the way they acted when playing games, like GTA, Gmod and all sorts.

Not long after telling their friends that they were together they then told their subscribers they were dating, to which some fans were pissed but mostly all of their fans were extremely happy about it, wishing them good luck with their future together.

Joan lived in North Carolina and Evan lived in Canada. Which was fine at first because they weren’t dating, but when they started to date, that was a whole new story. The relationship got more intense and they wanted to be with each other more. So, Evan decided to ask if he could move in, which Joan didn’t deny him and allowed Evan to stay.

So Evan got all of his stuff and moved in, their relationship building up and up as the months went by, hell, Evan even proposed to Joan which, she obviously said “Yes!” with a very happy expression. But one day Evan had asked something.

“Joan?” Evan spoke, with a much serious voice as chocolate brown eyes stared over at his fiance, waiting for her to look over at him.

To which she did, light blue sky colored eyes staring into Evan’s as she replied back with a “Yes, Evan?” Trying to speak with chocolate in her mouth, but having a hard time doing so.

Joan could clearly see Evan taking a deep breath. To which she raised an eyebrow, the next words Evan speaking shocking her very much.

“Do you… perhaps. .. want to.. - have a child?” Joan could see that Evan was very nervous, most likely from rejection.

It took around two minutes of silence before she spoke up, in that mind Joan was very much thinking about it. The mere thought of them having a baby made her chuckle. Answering a “Sure.. We can always give it a try”

And that’s where it left off, on that night they had a very romantic night filled with moans and movements of their bodies. Evan was a very gentle person in bed, at least with Joan. Evan made it very special by adding some candles and rose petals onto the bed, but all in all they were both nervous but in the end they had done it.

It had been a week or so since then and Joan hadn’t had her monthly, so she got a pregnancy test and sat down on the toilet, seeing if it would come up, and the answer she was looking for came up a: possible. Reading on the test, after that Joan had called Evan over after being on the toilet and smiled.

It looked like the brightest smile Evan had ever seen from his fiance, and at that Evan knew that everything was okay and that she was pregnant. In that moment both of them hugged each other. Joan and Evan feeling the happiest feeling they could ever feel.

In the next week Evan had gone on a Skype to his friends, MiniLadd, Wildcat, and the others and he had told them the news, Mini being the kind soul he was congratulated them, most likely smiling behind his computer because of how happy Craig was. Wildcat also congratulated them and promised that they’d all see the baby when he or she was born.

After that they waited a bit until telling their subscribers, then most likely a few weeks later, Evan and Joan told them. The subscribers congratulating them on their Twitter and their YouTube accounts as well.

The months took a long time, though Evan thought they’d go fast, they didn’t, Joan also thought they’d go fast but like Evan, they didn’t. Months of food cravings and sitting around, also contractions. They were going to see if it was a girl or boy but didn’t. Evan and Joan wanted it to a surprise in the end.

Evan’s parents already knew and so did his sister and brother along with Joan’s sister, their parents well, the mother knew but the father didn’t frankly care.

On the eighth month and a few weeks Evan had to go and visit a close friend of his, since the other was an old fiend that didn’t hang around with Joan, Craig and the others then Evan had to go down there. He told Cartoonz to look after Joan, since they’d been friends for ages.

And in case anything happened Evan had told the other to phone him up, but around two days of Evan being there and constantly phoning her to see if she was okay, on that day he couldn’t get signal, and Luke had specifically been calling Evan on that day.

It was a tough time for Luke to get Joan to the hospital but he did, frantically picking up his phone and dialling Evan’s number. But it always read **'No signal’** breathing in frustration he thought for a second, _'I can call Tyler’_ and so he did, he kept trying as it eventually picked up.

Panic written in Luke’s voice as Tyler kept asking “What’s wrong? slow down. I can’t fucking hear you”

And so Luke did slow down, breathing slowly 'At least I could ring Tyler’ speaking a “Tell Evan to get back now! Joan is in labour!” Then the call ended, Tyler quickly calling Evan as he said what had happened, well, what is happening at the moment.

Evan ended up quickly getting out from where he was, leaving his friend since this was much more important, then getting into his car as he drove back, it took around thirty minutes to get back and ten minutes to get to the hospital.

All through the time that Evan wasn’t there, Joan was panicking, very anxious at the idea of Evan not being there next to her, breathing really heavily as she felt like crying, it wasn’t because Evan wasn’t here. It was the really heavy pains the baby was causing her. The doctors reassured Joan slightly.

But her worries were soon stopped as Evan came rushing inside the room, walking over to her as he reached over entwining one hand with Joan’s. Saying, reassuring words of “Everything will be over soon.” And “You are going to be fine”

It took around four or three hours of this and whilst this was happening Luke waited out in the hall, sitting on the chairs as he waited for the others to show up, Tyler, Craig, Brian and the rest showed up, all of them waiting on the chairs.

A crying was then heard after all that time, at first Joan and Evan got worried the baby wasn’t alive, but the faint sound of a baby’s cry was heard and they knew the baby was fine. The cord was cut and the doctors said they had a baby girl.

The doctor gave the baby to Joan and Evan sat beside her, both of them smiling and then looking down at the little huddle of joy, the baby moving its little fingers as its eyes were closed.

Evan couldn’t help it and started crying. Not sad, happy. Happy that he could bring such a beautiful creation to the world. But of course not without his soon to be wife. Chocolate eyes looked up at his wife as he seen some tears escape her eyes, hand, fingers gently wiping them away.

“She’s beautiful, just like her mother”


End file.
